Hate and Loathing
by SnarkyAnnabelle
Summary: Not every relationship can be described by the word 'Love'.


Chapter 1: Love in the Air

"I fucking hate spring Islands. They're too damn happy."

"Atoli, you hate _everything_." She turned away from barfed-on-by-a-rainbow Island to glare at her twin brother, Izelle.

"Don't be a fucking smart ass." She whipped around to face the rest of her crew. "Alright, you- HEY, listen when I talk, IDIOTS!" The pirates milling about the deck dropped whatever they'd been doing, none of them wanting to piss their captain off even more. "Okay then, fuckwits, now that you're paying attention… Liara, restock the supplies and let me know when the log pose is set. You three watch the ship, and everyone else… fuck if I care what you do." Atoli glared around for another moment, and then stormed off, heading for barfed-on-by-a-rainbow Island.

* * *

"Welcome to Perennial Island, where-"The greeter standing on the docks was cut off by a backhand from Atoli that sent him tumbling into the water.

"I fucking hate touristy islands, I don't give a fuck about your stupid fucking island."

"Sis, you are in _such _a mood today." All this comment earned Izelle was yet another glare from Atoli.

"Whatever. Just shut up and help me find a bar."

* * *

Atoli sat perched on a bar stool, sipping from a glass of…something alcoholic. She wasn't very picky about what she drank. Izelle, sitting to her left, was busy scanning the room, probably looking for some older chick to flirt with.

"Hey, Atoli, that guy in the corner over there, I think that's Eustass Kid." She glanced sideways at her brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"That pirate who's been in the news a lot recently, you know, the one that destroyed about half a town last week." Atoli thought for a moment. That did sound familiar…

"Oh! You mean that guy with the clown whore make-up." Izelle snorted and rolled his eyes, choking on his drink.

"One day, sis, your mouth's gonna get ya killed."

"Not before one of your girlfriends get _you _killed." Atoli gulped down the rest of her… whatever the fuck it was she was drinking, then glared at the bottom of her empty glass. "Anyways, why should I care about this guy? He's just another hotshot who'll probably get himself killed in the first half of the Grand Line." Izelle sighed. Sometimes his sister was just so… herself.

"You could at least look at him, I mean, you'd get a good laugh out of it, at least."

Atoli sighed, slammed her empty glass down on the counter and, frowning, twisted around to look. She narrowed her eyes, squinting at the appearance of the stupid hotshot pirate, her gaze settling on one particular feature.

_His hair is a fucking stupid color._

* * *

Kid felt a prickle on the back of his neck, the familiar felling of someone watching him. Someone stupid watching him, or maybe someone with a death wish, because it was _not _a good idea to stare at Eustass Kid. He raised his eyes to locate the soon-to-be-dead idiot.

"Killer." His first mate grunted in response. "There's a woman over there watching me"

"So?"

"She's looking at me funny. It's pissing me off."

"And…" A grin spread across Kid's face. Her stood and started to make his way across the bar to the idiot woman with a death wish.

* * *

_This should be interesting_, she thinks, watching Eustass Kid stalk across the room. She turns full around, leaning back against the bar, arms crossed across her chest. Kid stops a foot or two away, towering above Atoli. She scowls up at him.

"You want something, tomato-head?" The corner of his manic grin twitches, betraying his annoyance at the nickname.

"You were staring at me."

"So?"

"It was fucking pissing me off." Kid leaned closer as he said this, grin twisting into something closer to a snarl than a smile. "So, I decided to come over here and see what idiot thought it'd be a good idea to provoke me.

"If you're going to be so sensitive about people looking at you," Atoli slid her hands closer to her bone gauntlets, "you probably shouldn't walk around looking like a clown whore who got dressed in the dark."

"That's great coming from someone wearing less clothing and more make-up than most hookers." Atoli slipped both hands into her gauntlets, using her powers to secure them.

"Yeah, I've _never_ heard _that _one before." She moved quickly, jumping to her feet and aiming a kick for Kid's knee, then launching a punch for his face at almost the same moment. The kick missed, only grazing his calf and knocking him off balance, but the punch connected with a solid thud, catching him off guard, and kid went stumbling backwards, crashing into a table.

"Goddammit Atoli!"

* * *

**AN: A few things to note here. Atoli herself (and a few other characters) actually belong to my friend Paige, or, here on fanfic, Turkishkracker. So, thanks to her for giving me permission to actually write this. She has a story of her own, if you'd like to check that out sometime. Other than that… You can call me Anna, I'm not really that good, but I certainly aspire to be. Hope you enjoyed this, if you actually read the whole thing, and a review, favorite, and/or follow would be appreciated, if you feel like it.**


End file.
